


Young and Marvelous

by pinfeather



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bathtubs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Independent Wanda, Kid Fic, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Soulmates, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinfeather/pseuds/pinfeather
Summary: Collection of Marvel One-Shotsmainly Scarlet AmericaSome with smut some without (see chapter title).1.Chapter (smut): Steve goes looking for Wanda because he's worried. He finds her in her bathtub.2.Chapter: 8 years have past since Steve has last seen Wanda and a lot has changed ... but some things haven't.3.Chapter: Second part of "8 Years Apart"





	1. Bathtubs (smut)

It was a view days after the incident in Lagos. Steve was watching the news in his room. Seeing the building collapse over and over again. They all blamed Wanda. she was new and not american, they needed someone else to blame than captain america, the symbol of their nation. Sighing Steve brushed his hands over his face and then shut the screen of. He looked to his open door. This all was very hard for Wanda. He could see the guilt in her eyes every time she appeared in the canteen. If she did. He was worried she would shut herself out again like last year.

Determined he stood up. He should go and check on her. See if she needed anything. Her room was just two doors down the hall. In-between Visions and Natashas. Softly he knocked, but she didn't answer. After she didn't answer his second knocking either, he slowly pushed the door open, "Wanda?" Her room was empty. Where was she? Dinner time wasn't until six and Natasha had canceled her training today to give her some time. Was she outside? No he would have heard if she had left her room. His door had been open the whole time. His eyes stopped at the bathroom door. Hesitating he took a view steps forward. "Wanda?", he asked louder now. No answer. Slowly he began to worry. She wouldn't ... Would she? His chest felt tight. He couldn't bear if something had happened to her. In the past year they had become close friends and he had developed the need to protect her at any cost. She was too precious for this dark world that wanted her behind bars.

"Wanda.", his voice was filled with worry. Still there was now answer. His hand lingered on the doorknob. For a moment he was unsure but then he pushed it open. His heart pounding in his chest. Scared of what he could find.

Lost in her head Wanda drew circles on the side of the bathtub, trying to drive out the dark thoughts with the loud music coming out of her headphones. She had hoped the bath would calm her but besides that her muscles finally relaxed a little her mind was more active than before. Having quiet also meant being alone with your thoughts. So she had started to listen to music. It helped. The guilt still made her chest ache though. She could still hear the peoples screams and see the burning rubble. Distraught she closed her eyes for a second, but that just intensified the images so she opened them again quickly. The same moment the door was pushed open forcefully and Steve stepped in scanning the room.

When he saw her in the bathtub, his eyes grew wide but she had still seen the fear and concern they had shown before. Quickly she pushed her headphones from her ears and let them drop on the tiled floor, while pulling her legs towards herself to at least cover herself up a little bit. "What is it Steve?", she asked startled and he seemed speechless as well. Then he ran his hand through his hair and turned around, "Sorry .. I'm so sorry Wanda.", before turning back again. Not able to keep his eyes of her even though he knew he should just walk away. "I was just. I just ... I thought you might ... you didn't answer." Only now he realized how much he had worried. He had actually though she might have done something to her self and that thought had made his heart tighten painfully. The relive of seeing she was okay mixed with the shock and embarrassment, made him stutter. He was just so facilitated. "You did? No I just ... I didn't hear you.", Wanda said apologizing, when she saw how troubled he was and wrapped her arms around her legs. She could feel his relieve and but also the fear that was still deep in his bones. It moved her that he had worried about her this much. But thinking about it she would have probably panicked and run heedlessly into his room as well if she had though he might be dead. She didn't even want to deepen that thought. It scared her too much.

"I know ... I mean I can see that now.", Steve mumbled, still overwhelmed by the aftershock of his worry, "Are you sure you're alright?" Wanda nodded softly and gave him a reassuring smile. She was how much all of this had startled him and suddenly she didn't felt that embarrassed anymore. That she was naked seemed so unimportant. This man just had a breakdown because he though she might be dead. "Steve.", she said softly and he looked up from the tiled floor on which he had stared to not be looking at her. "Oh yes I'm leaving. I'm sorry.", he rushed, obviously still not heaving his head together. "No, Steve.", she whispered and looked at him concerned. He stopped immediately and looked at her with those blue eyes that seemed so lost at the moment. As If he was still caught in the moment he thought she was dead. Then she just couldn't help it anymore. She couldn't let him stand there like a scared puppy.

Trying to just ignore her nakedness, she stood up. She saw how his eyes twitched down her body, but in the end they came back too her eyes. So he just stared at her when she stepped out of the bathtub and in front of him. "Steve, I'm here. I'm fine.", she whispered crossing an arm before her chest, but still not breaking their eye contact, "You can relax now." He looked at her strained. "I'm trying.", he said, "I just thought ..." She sighed, but then stepped closer too him, softly putting a hand on his arm, "But I'm not, Steve." Slowly he nodded, before he unconsciously put one hand on hers. She smiled up at him, "See. I'm here." Then however when he finally started to relax she could feel her nakedness again. But also how close he was. She had often been this close to him, but never alone and never while she had been naked. Her body wanted to be even closer too him. She knew she had developed feelings for him in the past view months, she had never acted on them however because she had believed he would never feel the same. But now she just couldn't help herself.

Slowly she pulled her hand away from his to slide it up his arm to his neck and then down to his chest where she stopped. "Wanda.", Steve said warningly, suddenly himself again, except that his breath was very low. Wanda just looked at her hand now however. Letting her fingers glide over the muscles under his shirt. She knew how they felt when he hugged her. She knew how she felt when he hugged her. His arms where the safest place she could imagine and in exactly this place she wanted to be right now. So she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his broad body. She noticed how he hesitated, but then he returned the hug. Wrapping his arms around her small vulnerable still wet body. She knew she was soaking his shirt, her hair dripping on the floor, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was his scent, his warmth and just having him close to her. Then she softly pushed away though and he looked at her questingly, still trying not to look further down then to her shoulders. When her fingers then reached the seem of his shirt however he stiffened. "It's okay.", was all she said though, before slowly pulling his shirt up. She could see him fighting with himself but then he lifted his arms. "What are you doing, Wanda?" He asked as she let his shirt fall down next to her on the floor.

"I don't know.", she admitted, but then looked into his eyes after eying him for a moment, "But I don't want to stop." He inspected her trying to understand what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. That made her unsure however and she asked, "Do you want to stop." He stayed quiet for a long time just looking into her eyes fighting an inner battle with his principles, but then he shook his head. "No. But Wanda I ...I want this to be real. I want you. Not just now." Her heart skipped a beat at those words and a smile appeared on her lips, "I want that too." For a moment he seemed surprised but then he smiled as well and gingerly pushed a strand of hair out of her face. She leaned into his hand for a moment, then took it into her own and softly guided him over to the bathtub. Never breaking eye contact, she let her hands glide over his body again. Over his shoulders and down his chest. When she reached his pants he stiffened again but just for a second. She opened the button and just wanted to get the sipper as well, when his hands joined her. Slowly he got undressed and she took a step back.

She couldn't believe this man could want her. He was so perfect. Inside and outside. Then he was done however and she took his hand again. Her heart pounding in her chest. She stepped back into the tub and he followed her. They sat down across from each other, sinking into the hot water. Then Steve slid closer and Wanda opened her legs, wrapping them around him. His hands travelled to her sides at the same time. Cherishing the soft skin, before sliding upwards to her cheeks. Meanwhile Wanda put her hands on his chest pushing herself even closer to his body, causing him to groan. For a moment he looked at her as if to ask if she really wanted this but when he saw the look in his eyes, he lost control over his body as well leaning down and finally pressing his lips onto hers. How long had he wanted to do this. They quickly deepened the kiss and one of his hands traveled down to her lower back, pressing her closer against him. She could feel him harden, impressed with the self-control he had had up until now. Her hands at the same time, brushing over everything she could get a hold of. His chest, his back, his arms. Finally running her hands through his hair, as his second hand timidly caressed the edge of her right breast. When she bent her back however, he got more confident. Possessively he began massaging her breast now causing her to groan. They didn't talk. Just concentrating on the others fingers on their skin. Feeling nothing but the others body.

Both of Steves hands travelled down to her waist as he broke the kiss, pulling her up a little. Looking her deep into the eyes he then carefully sat her down again, pushing all the way into her. Watching her eyes slowly fall shut. She had never felt this good in her live. This complete. This save. As he slowly began to move her, she hid her face in his neck, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin. He soon started groaning, feeling her tight walls clenching around him, he speed up a little. She bent her back, released his neck and captured his lips again. Moving in sync they slowly reached their climax. Wanda groaned into Steves mouth as he pushed especially deep into her and began to grind against him herself. Picking up the pace even more. The hot water around them spilling over the edge of the tub.

Steve took this as an opportunity to let one of his hands glide back up to one of her breasts. Caressing the soft skin and massaging it hungrily. She knew she was about to cum. As her body began to spasm, she left his lips again and returned to the crook of his neck. When he heard her soft whimpers Steve went over the edge. Groaning loudly he pushed in and out of her several last times, trying to get as deep as he could. Finally spending himself into her. Feeling him fill her up made Wanda climax as well. A last whimper followed by a whispered, "Steve.", escaping her lips as she rode out the waves of her orgasm wrapped into his arms. They stayed like this for a long time. Warm water washing around their bodys they just sat there wrapped around each other trying to catch her breath. Neither one wanted to let go of the other. After a while Steve however pulled out of her and then turned her around sliding to the end of the tub pulling her into his chest.

Now she sat between his legs and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Her eyes still closed a blissful smile on her face. After watching her face for a moment Steve bent down and started spreading small kisses all over her skin, in the end reaching her mouth. She returned the kiss immediately putting one hand on his cheek to pull him even closer. When they finally broke the kiss to catch their breath Wanda looked up at him gingerly, "I could never imagine seeing you gone either." Steve closed his eyes for a moment and mumbled, "I was just so scared of loosing you." Softly she let her thumb glide over his cheek, "But you didn't. If anything it's more like the contrary. When he opened his eyes at that she smiled at him cheekily and he couldn't help but return it, "I guess that's true.", before capturing her lips in another kiss and pulling his arms closer around her soft body. That was finally where it belonged. Right besides his.


	2. 8 Years Apart (1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two(or more)-shot was inspired by this video:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPQbrK9Eb5g
> 
> But when I watched it, I kind of thought that the girl looked more like Sharon then Wanda, so this is what my mind came up with. :D  
> I hope you like it. The second part will come soon.

„What is a soul mate?” Surprised Steve turned to Mary. His daughter sat at the small kitchen table behind him and had been working on her homework until a view seconds ago. Now however she looked at him with her big curious eyes and he realized that she apparently expected a real answer. Hesitating he threw the dishtowel over his shoulder and leaned against the counter trying to think of an good answer for the seven year old. “It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more.”, he began explaining slowly and then looked out of the window thoughtfully, “It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person.” He turned back to his girl and shook his head, “Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever.” At first he had still tried to repress it. To repress her, but he couldn’t. Her face became clearer and clearer in his mind as he proceeded, “It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always ... love her.”

At first it had been hard to find the right words to explain it, but then he had just known what to say and even though Mary quickly lost interest in the subject after he had finished, the realization wouldn’t leave his head.

 

 

After he had brought Mary to school the next day, he had stopped by the cemetery to visit Sharon. Slowly the plants seemed to recover from the cold winter and he had planted new flowers for the summer on the grave of his wife. 

In the evening after work he went to pick up his girl. She often stayed at a friends house after school when he had to work late. In return the friend would stay at their house some of the week-ends so her parents had some time for themselves. Mary had already eaten dinner and it was late so Steve decided to just bring her to bed. It was a school night anyway. He had promised to read her a story first though so when he sat down next to her on her bed she gave him the book she had chosen. A book he had nearly forgotten about. Sokovian fairytales and myths. Hesitating he chose a story and began to read. Luckily it didn’t take long for the girl to fall asleep, so he soon switched of the light and went back to his own bedroom across the hall. The book he took with him.

Pensive he flicked through the pages. While his thoughts slid to the person that had sent this book as a birth present for Mary many years ago. Already then the package had surprised him. He hadn’t heard from her in a year back then. She hadn’t even answered the letters he had sent her in the beginning. After the last fight against Thanos and the end of the Infinity War as the civilians called it, she had broken of contact with all of them. She hadn’t even joined them at court after even thought the changes had been in their favor. Everything had turned out fine, but still she had left. She had said that she needed some time and space of everything and everyone. That now that she could walk freely she had to find out what she really wanted. They had thought she meant a view weeks, but weeks turned into months and months turned into years. And the only sign of live he had ever gotten from her then was this book a week after Marys birth.

Mary was seven now. Seven years ago. So all in all eight years since he had last seen Wanda Maximoff. He swallowed. She was still alive wasn’t she? He didn’t even want to think about that. Somehow however he had the feeling that if she had left the living he would have felt it. At some point Steve had fallen asleep with his head on the fairytale book. The questions about Wandas remain still running through his head and hunting him in his sleep.

 

 

 

Even though he tried to ban these questions from his mind the next view days, it didn’t really work completely. He knew this was like Pandoras crate. As soon as he opened it there was no going back and he would set free a truth he had banished into the deepest part of his brain for years. But he had already lifted the lid an inch when he had told Mary about the soul mates, so it was too late. There was no turning back now. No matter how hard he tried to push all those thoughts back into this box it didn’t work. They began hunting him day and night. Both the not knowing and this revived pain in his chest that hurt again like many years ago.

 

 

 

Two weeks later he sat with Natasha in a Café in the small town in upstate New York where Sharon and him had moved when Mary had been born. The redhead visited him regularly and kept him updated since he had left the new SHIELD three years ago after the deadly accident of his wife.

In the beginning it had been hard to rebuilt the trust between each other, since one had hunted one another for several months. But fighting Thanos, a mutual enemy, had helped getting the team back together and most friendships had healed. Not all though. The bond between Steve and Tony had never been the same after, as well as Natasha’s and Clint’s. Something the man knew still hurt Natasha even after all these years. Not being able to see the children at least once a year had broken her heart. But she didn’t let it show. Steve however knew her well enough to notice. That’s probably why he had made her Marys godmother. Clint on the other hand had retreated just like Wanda. After Thanos he had finally retired for good and now concentrated fully on his family, only visiting the new facility rarely for birthdays and such.

Natasha however was still in the middle of it all, training new recruits and inhumans that now joined SHIELD after they had nothing to fear from the UN anymore. Even now she was on her phone with Agent Coulsen outside the café discussing something about the new entrance examination. Then she hung up though and came back inside. Taking a seat on her chair across from him again, giving him an apologetic look, before sighing, “Where were we?”

“Your new recruits.”, Steve helped her and immediately the agent remembered. “Oh yeah, horrible. All of them.”, she said amused, “Next to that goon Timmy, that boy that can emit those frequencies we now also have a little know-it-all. He can read minds so I always have to stop myself from thinking of ways to get rid of him.” Steve laughed, but then asked while looking at his glass, “Reading minds. Like Wanda?” For a second Natasha stopped and looked him over curiously, before explaining hesitantly, “No, he can really hear the exact words your thinking. Not just guess.” Then she fell quiet for a moment still observing him and as if she was choosing her next words carefully, “Why the sudden mention of Wanda?”

Steve felt caught but tried to hide it by just shrugging it off, “Don’t know. Just because of the mind reading thing I guess. Doesn’t matter, tell me more about that boy that strain your patience.” But just like him Natasha also knew him long enough now to know if something was up. “Steve.”, she whispered and looked at the blond man empathetic, which made Steve look away. “Since at least 6 years you avoid this topic desperately and then you suddenly let her name slip and act as if it was nothing?” “Why would you think I avoided this topic?”, he asked trying to sound unknowing but Natasha just rolled her eyes, “Just tell me what happened.”

With a sigh Steve surrendered and told Natasha of how Mary had pulled out that old book Wanda had given to her and how he just wondered what had happened to her. For a second Natasha continued to watch him critically but then she just leaned back in her chair and brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear, “She has graduated high school and then university.”

For a moment Steve just starred at her but then found his voice again and asked softly, “Sorry what?” The face of the redhead was unreadable when she explained, “She went to evening school for about a year to get her high school degree and then studied politics in Vancouver. After she went back to Sokovia for two years to work as a development worker." Overwhelmed Steve ran his hand through his hair. Even though this was exactly what he had died to know the past two weeks it was hard to really digest those facts now. She had graduated from university. Pride spread in his body. All this sounded amazing. She really had done something with her life. At the same time there also was a small pain in his chest though. He hadn’t been part of any of it. He had missed so much. It just seemed so unreal. 8 years.

Apparently he must have looked very unbelieving because Natasha shrugged and added, “Well I mean she is 28 by now.” “28.”, Steve repeated slowly. Not as a question, but so he could process it. For a minute Natasha watched him as he struggled to get all these new information in his head, before looking away, “It have always been 12 years, Steve.”

This made Steve look up, but just as he wanted to play dumb and act as if he didn’t knew what years she was talking about, she interrupted him, “You don’t have to act dumb. I knew it before you did.” Surprised the former Captain looked at his friend, then lowered his glance however not really sure what to say to that. “But I accepted you choice. I mean I knew you wouldn’t be able to get over your rusty principles.”, the agent explained and a pained look crossed Steves face, because even he couldn’t deny the whole thing now anymore.

After a moment of silence Steve mumbled though, “It’s 11 years and 5 months.” Natasha sighed, “Yet you felt guilty.”

“But do you know what’s worse?”, she suddenly asked and when he looked up she continued, “No one would have said anything. No one would have hindered you. Even Clint …. He knew and had no objections even though she was like a daughter to him. These days it’s totally acceptable and even if someone had looked at you funny you could have just ignored it. The only thing that stood in your way was you.”

Again Steve didn’t know what to say. So many years of suppressed feelings were washed up to the surface. Was this true? Had he been the only thing standing in their way? Overwhelmed he ran his hand over his face.

Then however his thoughts traveled to Mary. She wouldn’t be here if he had made a different choice then. His whole life with Sharon would not have happened. “But my decision wasn’t wrong.”, he stated and looked up. Natasha returned his glance thoughtfully, “No, it wasn’t wrong. I mean Sharon and you … you got Mary, a home and a nice quiet life. It really wasn’t a bad choice.”, she hesitated, “But I think there is more than a wrong or a right choice.”

 

 

 

Apparently Wanda was, even though she had quit, still under surveillance of SHIELD. After all she still got her monthly financial support mainly for paying of her student loan. Anyway, Natasha had told Steve at the end of their meeting where Wanda was currently living. He had actually wanted to get his act together and had not asked her on purpose, but the agent had still whispered it into his ear when they had hugged to say goodbye. She just knew him too well and now he had a problem. If she had still been in Sokovia, he could have maybe brushed it of as too far away or she didn’t want anything to do with the US and her old life anyway. But she wasn’t in Sokovia anymore. She was only 300 miles away in Washington DC. Because for a view months now she was working on the relationship between Sokovia and the USA trying to get more aid and also strengthening future liaison. Also she had apparently visited the States several times while still working in Sokovia to visit Clint and his family. Something the archer had never mentioned to Steve and now made him worry.

Because maybe … maybe she didn’t even want to get in contact with him.

The whole time he had only seen his side of the story, trying to suppress the whole thing. But now that he couldn’t any longer and he knew that she was this close, he got doubts. Not about him wanting to see her - No, he had finally admitted to him self that he did. – but about her wanting to see him.

She had been the one that had left and decided to break of any contact. She was the one who had returned to the USA, but still had not contacted him and she probably also was the one that had told Clint to not tell him about her visits. But on the other hand. He had been the one who had mad the decision about them. Yes, they had never actually talked about what was between them, but he knew she must had felt the same way. Yet he had chosen Sharon and not her. He had never really thought about what this must have meant to her. What this must have done to her. He had always believed to give her freedom, to do the right thing and that he wasn’t the right one for her anyway. But what if her feeling had been as strong as his then. What if there really was something like a soul mate but he turned the back on you. Decided to ignore this bond between one another. Immediately Steve felt immense guilt grow inside of him, feeling like heavy rocks pressing down on his chest.

 

 

 

Nearly three weeks went by like this and even Mary noticed that something wasn’t right, because he was so absent. “You okay, dad?”, she asked one evening when he brought her to bed. Surprised he looked at her, “Of course, Bug. Why are you asking?” “I don’t know. You just seem so tired and when I asked you something this morning you didn’t react until I poked you.” He remembered this morning, but he really couldn’t remember her calling him before the poking. Guiltily he glanced at her and carefully pushed a strand of her hair out of her face, “I’m sorry. I just … have a lot on my plate at the moment.” Mary still looked at him concerned so he put on a smile, “But you don’t have to worry. That’s my job, remember?” Softly he pinched her and she giggled.

When he later walked into the dark kitchen however to get a glass of water, the tired expression returned to his face and with a quiet sigh he flopped down on one of the chairs. He put his elbows on the table and then let his face fall into his hands. He had to do something. He couldn’t continue like this. Memories and What-Ifs tortured him day and night. He wanted to know how she was. If she was happy with her new job. How she looked like. If she had changed or if she was still wearing those dark clothes. He could nearly feel the leather of her red jacket under his fingers and her hair on his cheek. Her body so close to his when they had hugged. But the thing that tormented him more than all these unanswered questions was his heart. There was no way he could hide it anymore. Especially from himself. He missed her unbelievably and all the pain he had been able to suppressed all these years, with the help of his wonderful wife and child, had come back. It felt exactly like at that time.

Abruptly he stood up and walked over into the living room determined. It didn’t take long until he had his plain ticket. This weekend. New York to Washington. He would go and see how she was doing. He wouldn’t even contact her. He just had to see her once more, even if it only was from afar. At least that’s what he told himself when he lay in bed later that night and desperately trying to fall asleep like so often the past view weeks.


	3. 8 Years Apart (2)

The next days seemed extremely long but then it was finally Saturday morning and he stood together with Mary in New York. He had already told Sam so it didn’t take long until Violet opened the door. “There you are.”, she greeted both of them happily. Her eyes looked very concerned when she saw Steve though, but then she bent down and smiled at Mary, “Kayla is already waiting in the kitchen. She is very excited. Why don’t you go and say hi?” Mary returned her smile with a wide grin and nodded., but before running off she turned to Steve. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her, “See you tomorrow, bug.” “Okay, love you.”, she mumbled and returned the hug quickly. When Steve replied, “Love you too.”, however she was already gone. Overexcited to finally see her ‘cousin’. Viola on the other hand didn’t seem as if she would leave any time soon.

Now that the girl was gone, she stopped the smiling and looked Steve over worried, “You look even worse than Sam said.” Embarassed Steve looked away, “I’m fine.” Viola wasn’t stupid, but she respected that Steve didn’t want to talk about it. Her hand lay on her once more big baby belly, when she finally sighed, “I just hope these two days will help you sort out … whatever you have to sort out.” Steve nodded gratefully, “Yes, me too.”, before adding, “Thank you again for taking her on this short notice.”, and handing Viola the over-night-bag he had packed for Mary. “She is always welcome.”, the woman said and then pulled him into a hug, “And so are you.” He smiled and they said their goodbyes.

 

 

Only a view hours later Steve already stepped out of the airport in Washington. Before he had been here regularly, but since he had quit the new Avengers not anymore. He got a taxi and drove to his hotel, telling the driver to wait for him in front. Quickly he checked in and put his bag into his room before already returning to the car. When he had finally decided to fly to Washington, he had asked Natasha if she could give him Wandas current address. The agent had replied instantly, as if she had already known he would give in soon.

So now just twenty minutes later he already stood in front of a small townhouse in a nice clean street with broad sidewalks and just very little traffic. But instead walking up those three steps to the door and pressing one of those door bells, he turned and crossed the small road. Just a view feet away there was a café from where he would have a perfect view on the house. Hopefully she would leave it at some point. Was she even at home?

With mixed emotions Steve took a seat beneath one of the umbrellas, putting down his sunglasses on the table in front of him. It was end of the beginning of may and luckily a sunny and quite warm day. His hat he didn’t take off though, not wanting to risk someone recognizing him, because maybe she would notice if there was a turmoil across the street.

He still told him self that he wouldn’t interfere . She obviously didn’t want any contact with him so he had to accept that. He would just watch. Make sure she was fine and then leave.

He ordered something to eat. Later another drink. At about four the waiter asked him if he was waiting for someone. Steve just shook his head, so the waiter left a little confused with his next order.

He had know that he would probably have to wait a long time, yet his patience shrunk quickly. Never had waiting bothered him this much. After failing to concentrate on one of the news papers that where laying around for the customers, he made several calls for work. But that hadn’t kept him busy for long either, so he had started to draw. Just on one of the napkin of the café with a pen he had found in his jacket.

He was just sketching a dog that slept on the sidewalk next to one of the tables in the sun as a young woman with a long bob in a white summer dress walked past him and took a seat at another table a little further away. She was wearing sunglasses, but Steve didn’t pay much attention to her because she didn’t really matched was looking for. Also he had been to engrossed in his drawing to realize where she had come from. For a second he looked up but the door to the apartment house still didn’t open. Sighing he slid deeper into his chair. His coffee was empty now as well. Maybe he would order a piece of that cake on the counter next. He looked for the waiter, but the man had his back turned to him and was just walking to the newly occupied table. Frustrated Steve grimaced. This really wasn’t a great day. Then he turned his attention back to his sketch, at some point the waiter would have to come back to his table anyway.

 

Then however Steve heard something that made his heart skip a beat. It was only very quiet, too loud were the other guests and the cars on the street. He couldn’t even understand what she was saying exactly, yet he still recognized her voice. This melody … this accent, he would recognize anywhere. Slowly he turned.

At the moment the waiter was still blocking the view but then he had apparently taken her order and he stepped aside. When Steve finally saw her he could do nothing, but stare at her. She was laughing about something the man had said and had put her sunglasses aside.

Her hair ended a little over her shoulders now, but still was the same dark brown. The dress she wore was uncharacteristically white, yet he recognized the necklaces she wore over it. Her face was more mature, but her light skin still stood in contrast to her dark hair. Also her mouth was formed into a smile, yet her eyes still seemed like they kept all her secrets. Even though her appearance had changed at first sight, Steve found something familiar every second.

Then she flinched however and looked around startled, as if she had heard something. But there hadn’t been any loud noise and when Steve looked around, he couldn’t see anything either. Then he looked back at her. For a moment her eyes were still searching for something, but then they stopped. She had found what she was looking for and Steve realized that she indeed hadn’t heard anything. She must have felt something. She must have felt him. Because her eyes had stopped at him.

For a second Steve thought about turning away and hiding behind a menu, but he realized it was much too late for that. There was obvious recognition in her eyes as they just stared at each other for what seemed like for ever. But neither could look away. Too many suppressed emotions and memories were washed up to the surface. Then he saw how a silent tear ran down her cheek and like in trance he stood up. Slowly he made his way though the cafe without breaking eye contact. As he reached her table she rose as well.

For a moment they just stayed like this. Staring at each other while standing just two feet apart, but then they began moving simultaneously. Securely Steve wrapped his arms around her small body and she grabbed his jacket with both hands burring her face in his chest.

 

Only when he felt her tremble under his fingertips and could hear her sobbing softly, his voice came back. “Wanda.”, he whispered and softly ran his fingers though her hair. This all seamed like a dream … like a dream he had waited for, for more than 8 years. They stayed interlaced like this for at least five minutes. To afraid to let the other one go ever again.

At some point they had to part however. Only hesitating she looked up when he loosened the embrace. He mascara was smudged and her eyes were red. They still looked at him unbelieving, yet it seemed as if she slowly woke up from her trance as well. Quickly she looked away. Carefully but emphatic she loosened her grip and took a step back. The loss of her closeness burned in Steves chest, after he had waited for having her this close again for so long. But he knew that they wouldn’t be able to just go back from one second to the other. 8 years was a long time.

“What are you doing here?”, she asked after a while, inspecting him with a calculating look. Embarrassed Steve ran his fingers through his hair, not really sure what to say, but in the end he decided to just tell her the truth, “I wanted to see you.”

Again she watched him with that look as if she wasn’t quite sure yet if he was telling the truth. Then she nodded however and looked down onto her hands. This wasn’t really the reaction Steve had hoped for so he continued hesitantly, “How are you?” Her hand slid to her necklace and she began playing with the pendant, just like she had always done when she had been younger, “Good, I guess.” “That’s good.”, Steve tried to maintain the conversation. Then the waiter came back with Wandas coffee though. He put it down on the table and Wanda thanked him. They stayed silent until he had left again. “Should we sit?”, Wanda suggested and Steve nodded immediately. Relieved that she after all didn’t want to get rid of him.

 

So he took a seat across from her, again running his hand through his hair nervously, “I heard you graduated from college.” She nodded slowly, “Yes, I studied politics. At first I thought about taking art classes, but then I decided to do something I could really make a change with.” He understood and again there was this proud feeling filling up his chest, “And you already did apparently.” A small smile appeared on her lips, “Well I’m still working on it.” The smile was a good sign Steve thought and quickly he contradicted, “Yes maybe but up till now you’ve already had a good start.” Unconsciously she pushed a strand of her now short hair behind her ear, “I guess you’re right. It’s going really well at the moment.” She took her cup into her hands, but didn’t drink. As if she wanted to warm her fingers or maybe she didn’t knew what to do with her nervous hands just like him. “How is Mary?”

“She is great. She is now in 2nd grade.”, Steve explained, then he hesitated for a second before continuing, “Of course the past view years were tough, but it got better. Sharon died three years ago on a mission, you know.” He had thought this would come to her as a surprise but the dark haired just nodded and looked away, “I know. I’m really sorry.” “You don’t have to be sorry.”, replied Steve still a little surprised, but she shook her head, “No I know. I’m just sorry that I didn’t call or … you know came to the funeral.” Now it was Steves turn to look away as his eyes grew dark, when he remembered the months after his wife’s death. Then he pulled himself together however and tried to sound as confident as possible, “That’s okay.” Then he fell silent for a moment, before continuing, “If I’m honest, I didn’t even know you knew.”

She avoided his eyes but then admitted, “I know everything Steve. I know you moved to the suburbs. I already knew Mary was in 2nd grade and I know that you quit the Avengers … but I mean the last one … is quite well-known.” In the end she had looked at him again. Surprised Steve reciprocated her look not quite sure what to say to that, so Wanda mumbled, “I just couldn’t keep away, I guess.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”, he asked her eventually after getting his voice back, “You could have called.” Thereupon Wanda just shook her head glancing at the cup in her hands, but when she looked up again, she saw his confused face, so she whispered, “You know that I couldn’t do that.” At first he had wanted to contradict but then he realized what she meant. Sharon.

With a sigh he ran a hand over his face, but then decided to just get it all out. He hadn’t thought of Wanda as his soulmate for nothing. He knew she would never judge him or just send him away. He could be himself with her. “I’m sorry, Wanda. I’m sorry for everything!” He hadn’t been brave enough to look at her when he said it, but his voice had shown her his severity, so when he felt a small hand softly grabbing onto his, he raised his head. Wanda smiled at him with sad eyes, “You don’t have to apologize for anything, Steve. You just made your choice.” Resolute he shook his head, “But I hurt you.” She was silent for a second, “Yes you did, but you made the decision that was right for you and even if it was hard … has been hard. I accepted it.”

Steve looked at her unbelieving, how did she stay so calm? But he could also see the pain in her eyes. No mate if she had accepted it or not, it still hurt her.

Hesitating Steve brushed his thumb over the back of her hand, while they both stayed silent. Then he took a deep breath however, “But what if it wasn’t the right decision? Or what if it once was right but I … I realized that there is something bigger than just right?”

When he looked up into her eyes after those words, they were big like moons. Showing a mix of inhibition but also hope. Hope for something long lost. So he took both of her hands and looked at her sincere.

“I like you, Wanda. Very … very much. I always did and always will. I was just … to afraid. But I’m not anymore.” Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she whispered, “I like you, too. Very much.”

 

 

 


End file.
